All That Glitters
All That Glitters is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' While Ben is looking at a hologram message from Grandpa Max (which they obtained earlier in Kevin's Big Score), Kevin and Gwen have a fight over how Kevin is reluctant to admit how he likes Gwen. When a boy named Michael Morningstar helps them save a girl named Trina, they get to know each other to the point when Gwen and Michael's hands interlinked a surge of energy flows. Gwen seems instantly smitten over him, and Kevin is resentful over this. Over time he begins to dislike Michael more and more. After touring Michael's headquarters, Ben offered Michael a spot on their team. Their first mission as a group occurs at a power plant where a group of schoolgirls from Michael's school, who appear to have been made into zombies, are draining the power source. Ben turns into a new alien, Chromastone, and later Gwen suddenly seems like she is about to faint. Despite fighting together, Mike lets the girls get away and Kevin is instantly mad. When Mike invites Gwen for dinner, Kevin's suspicions are aroused, and he breaks into Michael's house, despite Ben's trust in Mike. Later it is discovered that whenever Mike touches someone, usually a girl, a mark of an eight pointed star in a circle appears on their arm. The star sucks out their powers and feeds Mike's. Meanwhile, Mike and Gwen talks about their first encounter. When Mike and Gwen get close to kissing on the lips, Mike grabs Gwen's hands and drains her powers and she becomes wrinkley. After he drains her power, he transforms into a golden Mike. Ben and Kevin reaches there, by tracking his Plumber's Badge. They see that he has drained Gwen of her powers they attack Mike and ultimately fail, because since he absorbed Gwen's energy it has made him unstoppable. After Kevin and Ben fail to defeat Mike, he attempts to crush them, Gwen manages to stop him and takes her energy back, as well as some of Mike's. Mike, in a weakend state, asks the other girls to give him their energy, to 'feed him.' They ultimately turn against him and take their energy back, leaving Mike totally defenseless. Kevin takes Mike's Plumber's badge and crushes it saying he doesn't deserve it. The episode ends with Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the car driving away and Ben asking Kevin 'when is he gonna ask Gwen out'. 'Major Events' *The gang meets Michael Morningstar. *Michael drains all of Gwen's powers, but Gwen gets them back. *Ben first transforms into Chromastone. *Michael and Gwen almost kiss. 'Debuts' *Michael Morningstar 'Omnitrix alien debuts' *Chromastone Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Trina *Max Tennyson (hologram) 'Villains' *Michael Morningstar *Zombie Girls (Temporary) *Zombie Trina (Temporary) 'Aliens used' *Humongousaur *Chromastone (first appearance) *Jetray 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Mike and Gwen shares an almost kiss. If they ever kissed, Mike would be Gwen's first kiss making the whole team's first kiss on the lips with another character other than their original love interest (Ben, whose primary love interest is Julie, had his first kiss with Jennifer Nocturne in ''Hero Time'' and Kevin, whose primary love interest is Gwen, had his first kiss with Charmcaster in ''In Charm's Way'') *The first time we see Michael's house, he has a large fountain in his front yard. The second time we see it, the fountain is gone. *When Kevin and Ben were arguing in the car, Kevin was driving his car without looking at the road for a significant amount of time. *When Michael shot Jetray out of the sky, Jetray wasn't fast enough to dodge it. *This episode reveals that when Kevin absorbs a material it serves as a second skin/layer. *Ben was Jetray for only nine seconds when he fought against Mike. *The same title from the episode from Spongebob Squarepants "All That Glitters". Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes